What Is Love?
by Dark Fantisy V
Summary: Sora is 16, a junior in high school, and is realizing what love is about. Riku is finally settilng down. Kairi does things...Yuffie falls for some one. And Wakka rapes someone.SxK among others. R&R.
1. Wake up!

No I don't own kingdom hearts

Yes that was a disclaimer

* * *

"Sora! Sora!" 

Sora slowly openedone eye. He looked up to see Kairi smiling at him

"Get your lazy ass out of bed"

"Oh shut up" Sora rolled over and fell of the bed with a thump. "Ow, that hurt"

Kairi laughed. "That's what you get for over sleeping"

"Dammit. Would you just shut up" Sora throws a pillow at Kairi.

"I come to wakeyou up so youwon't be late to school so don'tget mad at me." Kairi stated while catching the pillow. "I'll beleaving then."

Kairi walked down the steps to Sora's Kitchen and grabbed her book bag. She sighed. She couldn't stay mad at him especially over something stupid like a thrown pillow. She sat down to wait for him. She got up and walked over to the pantry and took out some pop-tarts and placed them in the toaster.

Just then Sora walked down the steps warring long baggy shorts and a large red shirt.

"Oh shit! Your still here?"

"No Sora I'm not."

Sora picked up a pop-tart. "Gees aren't u testy."

Kairi scolded. "Shut up."

Sora laughed and bit into the pastry.

Kairi picked up her bag "come on lets go."

Kairi walked out the door followed by Sora. She started to walk down the street while Sora locked his door. She stopped at the corner and waited for Sora who was taking his own sweet time. By the time he got to the corner the light changed.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed

"What!"

"It's already 7:15. We have 5 minutes to get to school or we'll be late"

"We have comp. first period so no big deal."

The light changed and Sora started across the street.

"You're so inconsiderate!" Kairi yelled after him. She sucked her teeth and ran after him.


	2. Vacation

Usual Disclaimers

Please RR. Flames are welcome so set me on fire.

* * *

"Yo! Sora!" Riku yelled. He closed his locker and ran over to Sora and Kairi.

"Oh! So you can't say hi to me?"

Riku chuckled. "Sorry Kairi. I didn't see you." He gave a slight bow. "Could you ever forgive me?"

It was Kairi's turn to laugh. "Of course I'll forgive you."

"So Riku you comin over to my place tonight? I'm havin a small party."

"Your parents off again?"

"Yeah. Chicago for a week."

"Damn you have the life. But no I can't come. Family thing."

"Awww. Come on Riku." Kairi whined.

"Oh please Kairi. You have Sora there for you."

"So?"

"...Look I'll try to come by later ok?"

"Make that a promise."

"Fine I promise."

"Good."

BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I'll see u 7th period Riku my dear and you too Sora." Kairi turned around and walked toward her class.

"...Good damn she looks sexy today." Sora stated.

Kairi did look sexy in her tight jeans and black tang top which showed off her...form. Riku laughed "I knew you wanted some of that."

Sora punched Riku in the arm. "Shut up."

"Really though I think she was showing of for you. I mean she did come by in the morning and your parents weren't there PLUS… you were already in bed. Am I right or what?"

"I don't know…"

"I'm right that's what. Think about it."

BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG

"Look I'll see you later okay." Sora said doubtingly.

"Yeah. Say hi to Tidus for me."

Sora turns around and walks toward the stairs. "Sure thing Riku."

"Kids." Riku muttered to himself. At that he ran off to his first period class.

"Sorry I'm late mister Pulukto. See what happened was…"

"No excuse Riku. Even you aren't exempt from the rules."

"Sorry sir." Riku said taking his seat next to Yuffie.

"Right." Said the teacher "moving on can any one tell me the length of the hypotenuse relative to…"

"Hey stud," Yuffie whispered "How's it goin?"

"Well it's not remarkable." Riku said turning to look at Yuffie. She was leaning on her desk staring ahead trying to look as attentive as possible. Riku laughed to himself. Aside from the trio, Yuffie was his best friend maybe even more so then Kairi.

* * *

"… and that is why it is called Pi thank you for that thrilling brain quest Johnson."

BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Class don't forget to do page, hey get back here, wait…"

"Come on Yuffie lets go." Riku said raising out his seat.

"We have different classes why would I go with you?" Yuffie asked.

"Cause we're not going to class."

"But,"

"Come on well just hang out this period."

"… Fine." Yuffie said walking out the door "but you're treating.'

"Treating? To what." Riku said running to catch up with Yuffie. "I said we'll just hang out."

"And I said were going to the movies."

Yuffie ran out side of the school and out the gate followed closely by Riku. She skidded to a halt once she was off school grounds. She turned to Riku and smiled.

"I think that this is the start to a beautiful relationship." Yuffie stated.

"What do you mean being friends isn't good enough for you?" Riku slyly implied.

Yuffie smiled again. "We'll just have to experiment wont we?" Yuffie started walking toward the movie theater. "I mean you did ask me out to tell me something right?"

Again Riku ran to catch up with her. Once he reached her he slowed to match her pace and stared into her eyes. How did she know about his feelings? Was it that obvious?

"Well am I right?" Yuffie asked. She broke her stare and looked ahead to their destination.

Riku stopped staring at her and answered her question, "Yeah, your right. I really believe that you're the only girl for me."

Yuffie turned to Riku and smiled the biggest yet. She leaped onto Riku and he hestfully but easily caught her around the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips and he kissed her back. Riku let Yuffie down and smiled "Come on we'll miss Blood Suckers 2 if we keep standin around here." Riku said.

Yuffie stood back and looked at Riku mischievously "Were not seeing Blood Suckers."

Riku's smile melted of his face. "Then what are we seeing?"


	3. What!

Parts of this fic will be in FIRST PERSON writen by my dear sister aka BrightFanX

Have fun readers.

* * *

"Afterwards Napoleon considered going after…." Sora's history teacher dragged on with the lesson. 

"Blah blah blah Napoleon and his vicious horde of masturbating sluts blah blah blah." Sora whispered.

Kairi was trying not to laugh. Sora's jokes were stupid, not even in a funny way. But she laughed any way.

"Sora! Kairi! What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing Mr.Kenito." Kairi said.

"Good. Anyway… After Napoleon destroyed…."

Sora sighed. History was always his least favorite class but lunch was next he would just wait for the-

BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

"Sweet." Sora said to him self. He placed his note book in his bag.

"Sora you almost got me in trouble!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Are you in trouble?" Sora responded.

"Ah...no."

"Exactly. So stop complaining."

"Sora! Why are you always like this?"

"Why do you always have to complain about every thing?" Sora said and walked out the class room.

"Your not supposed to be so inconsiderate to girls were fragile." Kairi said walking behind Sora.

Sora whipped around and faced Kairi. "Maybe you should turn into a heartless then ill show you just how inconsiderate I can be."

By now there were tears in Kairi's eyes. She backed away form Sora an inch and ran off.

Kairi walked up the steps to her locker where Selphie was waiting.

"Hey Kairi I was waiting for you." Selphie said leaning on some lockers.

"What's up?" Kairi asked opening her locker.

"Well me Yuffie Namine and Azuca are going to watch the boys play football at the beach today. You wanna come?"

"What is so fun about watching testosterone high boys nock each other around?" Kairi put her books away and closed her locker. She walked toward the lunch room and Selphie fallowed.

"Aw come on Kairi. All the guys will be there. And all of us are going accept you. Plus you came all those other times, remember."

Kairi sighed. She did remember all the other times when their gang from Destiny Islands went to the third island in the chain and played football or blitzball. Usually the girls would just watch but some times they would all play together in the water. "Okay fine I'll come."

Selphie pushed the cafeteria doors open and walked in. "Good."

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing just thinkin about the fun we'll have." Selphie sat down next to Yuffie.

"Like it's going to be that fun." Kairi said sarcastically, taking a seat next to Azuca.

"Kairi what's more fun then watching guys knock each other around trying to impress us." Yuffie said from across the table. "I can hardly wait to see my silver haired angel."

Kairi groaned.

"Kairi… you're really not excited?" Azuca asked. "I mean I don't like boys but I think it will be fun."

"Well me and Sora had a fight and I don't know if I want to see him so soon." Kairi replied.

"You know Kairi…" Namine said quietly. All the girls turned to look at Namine. Kairi remembered the day Leon came back to the newly recreated island carrying Namine and dragging Sora by the collar…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1 year 3 months ago)

I sat on the beach staring out into the sky. I had a lot of time to do this now that I was back home instead of looking for Sora and Riku. She thought about the day the island was destroyed then about the time I spent looking for my friends in Traverse town. A sigh escaped my lips although I meet some people who helped me they explained to me that Sora was on a mission to rid the world of heartless and save… everything. I still felt lonely and scare for Sora and Riku (even though no one told what he was doing.) I thought about Yuffie, about a year or two older than me, volunteering to take me home and sitting beside me right now. Even though see was about my age see was already out on adventures with her friends and a very strong fighter. Where as my life was a kid's life. I was so immature, so young, so, so… I couldn't help it sighed again.

"Is this my grand role?" I asked the sky. "Is, this what I am here for."

The sky's answer was some darkening clouds that covered the sun. I frowned, thinking about the rain bound to come down on me. That's when a rain drop fell right on my nose. After that it stared pouring. I was pouting now because of this occurrence.

"No fair sky I'm the one who should be crying." I sat back in the sand and brought my knees to my chest. "Stupid Sora leaving me all alone… this is all his fault."

I actually liked the rain especially on the Destiny Islands no matter what it was always warm like taking a shower. Actually I usually feel naked in the rain with my wet close on. I laid back in the wet sand and adopted the sand angel position, legs spread apart and arms out away from my body. I felt like I was exposing my self to the world but not just because of that feeling I get I was actually wearing my tight white tang top and no bra. And too make matters worse for me my nipples just got hard. Once again I sighed. At least there weren't people around to watch me, which is when I lifted up my shirt and mooned the sky. I'm still not sure why I did that but suddenly I felt extremely horny. It had to have been the air on my chest or the feeling of each and every drop of rain on my bare nipples. I soon became extremely aware of all the drop of rain that fell near my opened legs or my exposed breasts. I was in the mood to masturbate right then and there but instead I quickly sat up and pulled my wet sandy tang top down over my self an stood up the wet sand clung to my body but was quickly washed of in the rain. I blushed from embarrassment and turned to walk home when I heard someone call me.

"Kairi…"

I tuned around to see Leon, Yuffie hunky friend, pulling Sora by the collar through the wet sand and carrying a girl over his shoulder.

I quickly covered my breasts with my arms and looked again to see Riku running up the beach too. This all bewildered then I came to my senses.

"Oh my god Sora!" I screamed. I immediately ran towards smiling all the while but stopped because of what I saw Sora was being dragged…

"Don't worry he's just sleeping." Leon said. "Where's Yuff?"

"Back at the shack… Come on." I stammered.

"You mean the tree house." Riku asked. He walked up beside my and lifted my right off the ground carrying me like a damsel in distress.

Now this was a very bad situation for me as my nipples were practically bursting thru my tight tang top and I had on a purple miniskirt and white panties that were soaked. But all her worries were lost. Riku was being a real gentleman. He stared ahead the entire time while Leon blabbed on and on about the rain and his hair. After climbing the latter too the tree house, where Yuffie set up her own little home away from where ever she lived, we all (except Sora and the girl) started talking about our lives. Leon talked about the mission he codenamed Kingdom Hearts, and Riku looking to out shine the latter talked about Mission: Chain of Memories. But it sounded like a crock of shit. There was no way Sora would ever forget me even if this Witch screwed his mind… right…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since then Namine didn't talk much. So we always listened to her. "Haven't you noticed how different Riku and Sora have been acting since we came to this island? Sora is deeply troubled about his adventure. He knows the heartless seek his heart and he is afraid that by just being here, with his friends, he is putting the island his friends and you Kairi in danger. Riku doesn't show it much but he fells sad and alone he doesn't know if any one will forgive him…"

Yuffie stared down past her jeans to her pink sneakers. Selphie started to smooth out her dress. Azuca left muttering something. Everyone had a solemn look on there faces. Kairi wondered if she really ignored Sora that way, to not realize his predicament…

"I'll be right back." Kairi said. Namine looked up from her note pad and gave Kairi her all knowing look.

"Not know." She said.

"W-what?" Kairi stuttered.

"He's not ready to talk now but you must talk to him before the game."

"Wh-what how do you know all these things?"

Namine brushed her hair out her eyes to reveal a smile. "I was just kidding." Namine laughed "I really got you huh?"

Kairi smiled and gave her friend a hug. "I want you to know that you don't have to be lonely either."

"Kairi… thanks…"

Selphie and Yuffie are at the other side of the table holding in their laughs when they suddenly bust out.

"Ahhh hahahah oh oh man you guys are funny." Yuffie laughed.

Selphie wiped a tear out her eye "Oh man that's some funny shit."

Kairi and Namine quickly broke their embrace and blushed.

BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

"Oh is that the bell? Weellll iguessitstimetogoseeyouguyslater. Kairi then sped out the cafeteria. _Whew saved by the bell. I'll talk to Sora next period… _


	4. Pregame Special

Sure I can understand you guys wanting longer chapters but the thing is…

I HATE TYPING

Yup glad that's of my chest

Now on to chapter 4

I CAN SPELL! DAMINT!...or not. Just deal with it…

**DISCLAMER:** Dark Fantasy V dose not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters in Kingdom Hearts. You have been warned…That's about it.

* * *

"Sora buddy! What's up man?" Riku said running over to Sora's locker. He stopped and wondered why he was always running over to Sora.

Sora turned around and yelled "Can you leave me alone for more than five minutes?"

Riku cocked his head quizzically. He then smiled. "You ass we got a game to win."

Yuffie walked past the pair. "Hey Riku see you at the game."

Riku turned and nodded at her.

"Let's go." Sora said laughing.

Riku scratched his head. Damn I'm confused he thought. Since when was Sora a leader? He didn't even want to think about the crazy sense of humor. He shrugged and ran after Sora who was halfway to the exit. Riku ran and busted threw the doors and skidded to a stop. The sun warmed his skin as Riku looked around the school yard and spotted Tidus Wakka Cloud and Leon.

"Yo Riku! Down here." Wakka yelled.

Riku looked down the two hundred steps and sighed. He started to walk down past his classmates sitting on the steps. Some girls called him and he absently waved in their direction. Sora ran up next to him and fell into step.

"You ready to play Riku?" Sora asked

"Of course he is." Kairi said from behind them.

Riku cursed his good looks and the fact that girls always came up behind him. Then he changed his mind. It was good to be damn sexy. He turned around and looked up at Kairi and smiled.

"Now you talk for me?" He said

Kairi started down the step. "Of course bestest buddy. I mean that is what you were going to say right?"

Riku nodded "Yeah."

"Sora…" Kairi said coming down the steps. "Can I talk to you for a moment? Please?"

Sora looked to Riku who nodded his head under standing. "I'll see you two latter." Riku turned and walked away."

"Kairi, um… look I'm so sorry about, about what I said earlier."

"Its okay I know you've been stressed lately."

"Thanks for understanding. I'm really sorry about being so jerky on you too."

"Well you are now forgiven Sora." Kairi said smiling all the while.

Sora sighed. "Alright cool. I feel much better now."

"But," Kairi said. She looked at Sora with an evil look in her eye. " you have to pout for me first."

"What!" Sora exclaimed.

"Pout, right now."

Sora pouted "but I don't want to."

Kairi laughed Sora looked like a little kid when he pouted it brought back many memories. "Oh Sora," Kairi said she grabbed Sora in a tight embrace. She buried her face in his chest and savored his warmth. "I love you Sora…"

"Uhm…" Sora stammered.

Kairi quickly broke the embrace "As a friend I mean. You dope."

"Oh, right I err knew that."

Kairi smiled again "I'll see you at the secret island. Bye." Kairi waved bye and Sora walked away.

"You girls hurry up ok." He shouted over his shoulder.

"We won't be late." Kairi yelled back she then fell back and sat on the steps. Kairi looked up at Sora's back. He had already caught up with Riku and the others. Down the steps Kairi could see the group of childhood friends. The first person she noticed was Wakka. He was big. Real big. He had to be on some drugs or something because no sixteen year old kid should that buff. It seemed like he was showing off too because is white tee was really tight. You could clearly see his six pack which would be sexy if he wasn't such a jerk. And his arms looked like a body builders. The next person was Tidus who was medium build if not more and he had his same blond hair with some new black tips. But Kairi only saw that on girls before. She wondered if those two were gay… Then their was Leon he was, to say the least cute and she had the support of pretty much every girl in school. He had brown hair brown eyes and he was tall and slender. He usually wore a black leather jacket that had this tough look to it that… never mind. Kairi smiled to herself but stopped so Leon wouldn't get the wrong idea. The last person in that little group Cloud was also cute. He was pretty quite thou. He was also a very cool person he had these beautiful blue eyes that she could and often would stare into. Kairi sat up and yawned. Staring at boys was fun but she started to think about the two boys who just joined the group at the bottom of the stairs. First there was Riku. He was at the moment talking to Tidus who she disliked with a passion. He had these icy blue eyes that had this ferial beauty and his hair was a silver to match. To put it short he's sexy as hell. Kairi bite her lower lip and thought of all the things she could do with him, how large he was and if she could fit all of him. She liked her lips hungrily and brushed her red hair back from her face. She sighed and laid back on the steps and looked up into the sky. Leon was cute, Wakka was strong, Cloud was cool, Tidus was popular, and Riku was sexy. But Sora… Kairi really did love Sora. That was when Selphie's head blocked out everything.

"Whatch ya doin?" She asked.

"Whoa!" Kairi yelled. She quickly sat up and the girls' heads collided.

"Oh shit god dammit." Selphie murmured.

"Owwwwwww." Kairi complained. "That hurt."

Selphie stood up and brushed imaginary dirt of her orange skirt. "Come on Kairi we have to go to my house then row over to the island. Its gunna take awhile so we should get going."

"Okay we'll just wait for the others first." Kari said.

"They'll catch up. Come on were gunna meet at my place."

"… alright let's go."

* * *

And that is the end of chapter four again.

How did you like it? Answer in the reviews.

Flams will be used to Spontaniuslly Combust (did I spell that right?)


End file.
